


He's Not Your Spider, He's Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Aunt Lexus is mean to Peter, Avengers get protective of Peter, Avengers think Miles is out to hurt Peter, Homeless Peter Parker, Implied Sexual Abuse, Miles ends up joining the Avengers, Miles is protective of Peter, Miles thinks the Avengers are out to hurt Peter, Not following and sort of marvel timelines, Peter is a mess, Peter is just a kid, Peter's been abused, This is a lot of Peter up in here, Tony and Pepper adopt Peter.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is only ten and his powers are starting to show. After Miles runs into him, he can sense that he has powers as well. But what is Miles to do when Peter happens to try to pickpocket Natasha? He tries his best to protect Peter from them thinking they are out to put Peter back in foster care. The Avengers however believe Miles is out to hurt Peter. Can they work together to stop someone who is secretly out to harm Peter? Or will Peter's life end before he can live it?





	1. Peter Meets Miles and Miles Meets Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Kudos and comments keep the Spider Happy!

Peter would jump a bit as he heard gunshots in the distance of the alleyway he slept in for the night. He would curl up making himself unseen when he saw two people enter the alleyway. They seemed to be aiming randomly into the sky as a series of webs hit them. “Next time you decide to try to rob a store. Make sure there’s not a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man around.” A voice laughed as the two men were both webbed up together as police sirens were in the background. Peter ran off as soon as he heard the police cars. The one was talking looked over seeing Peter bolt and gave chase. Before Peter could disappear into another street the man jumped down in front of the kid. “H-hey! Kid calm down.” The man spoke up he was wearing a black suit with red stripes.

“Sp-spider man?” Peter muttered tilting his head staying on the ground where he fell with the Spider jumped in front of him. Miles smiled underneath his mask nodding. Before Miles could ask anything else he heard something over police scanners.

“Kid, what are the chances that if I went to handle something and came back you would still be here?” Miles asked looking at Peter.

“Very little.” Peter responded as Miles chuckled quietly shaking his head softly.

“Stay out of trouble kid. And get somewhere safe for the night.” Miles told him before web-slinging off and Peter watched in amazement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter walked into his house later that night being as quiet as he could. When he got home the light to the kitchen turned on. “You’re staying out late again?” A rough, gravely voice spoke up as Peter jumped.

“Y-yes s-sir.” Peter whispered quietly nodding averting his eyes from the dark haired man. The man stood up before roughly gripping Peter’s arm dragging him upstairs. “N-no! Please! I-I promise not to be bad!” Peter shouted hitting at the mans hand before the man shoved Peter into the dark, empty room before slamming the door shut locking it leaving Peter in complete darkness.

“Maybe next time instead of being late home you will learn.” The man barked in response to Peter’s pleads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles smiled dusting his hands off as he left a man webbed up after trying to take a purse from an old lady. _“Dispatch, we seem to have another screaming match at the Parker residence.”_ The police scanners spoke up as Miles decided to investigate, even if it was just to observe. He had rarely been to domestic calls. Peter sat in his room before hearing some struggling and his aunt and his aunt’s boyfriend shouting before a loud gunshot rang out. Peter froze backing up from the door as he heard loud, thumping footsteps charge up to the door. Peter managed to slip out from the window he managed to pick the lock open before running from the home as he heard men shouting from the window. _“Advising all units. We have a 10-71 involved at the Parker residence. Please stay advise and approach with caution.”_ The dispatcher spoke as Miles watched police officers enter the Parker residence.

“Damn it, so close to getting here in time.” Miles whispered to himself watching as a newbie officer ran out puking from the gruesome scene he had just witnessed. Miles looked around before webbing off deciding to head back to his home. Nothing more could have been done here that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day when Miles was on his way home he saw Peter running down the sidewalk terror in his eyes before noticing two men following him. Miles looked around before suddenly picking Peter up and turned down a even busier street. “H-hey, kid calm down.” Miles told him refusing to put Peter down as they made their way down the street.

“P-please don’t hurt me!” Peter pleaded now sobbing as Miles held him. Bystanders would look but didn’t say anything not knowing if Miles was his step-brother or what.

“Don’t worry kid.” Miles sighed before setting Peter down after walking a bit longer. Miles pulled Peter to the side looking at him. “Are you okay?” Miles asked getting a nod from the former sobbing child. Peter looked up at him.

“Y-you sound like Sp-spider-man.” Peter said quietly getting a shocked look from Miles who looked up seeing the men that were following Peter looking around.

“Kid, you gotta get going.” Miles told him before pulling out a piece of paper writing his address down on it. “Get there, tell the man who answers the door that Spiderman sent you to hide there.” Miles informed him before Peter nodded running off while Miles went down an empty alleyway to change into his Spider-Man outfit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Tony, why are we doing this?” Natasha questioned as she and Clint walked behind Tony down the busy street. It had been a long day for the two spies. Tony had made them come with him while we went to get some food for Pepper and some things for his lab.

“Well, I figured since Pepper is in her mood for weird munchies I would gather some things to help you guys in the field. I need to spend time with you guys to get a feel for what would help you best.” Tony told them in a unusual cheery voice.

“Tony, you can’t be scared about Pepper being pregnant or not. If she’s having weird cravings then it could be multiple things.” Clint ensured him as Tony rolled his eyes. As the three walked down the street they saw a ten year old boy running past them before noticing Spider-Man swing out of an alleyway tackling two guys. Before either three of them could help the two men were webbed up and Spider-Man was off.

“Huh, weird. In and out within minutes.” Natasha smirked almost as if she held respect for Spider-Man. Tony shrugged wanting to get over with the shopping to get back to Pepper. Although, he knew after getting the things to Pepper, he wanted to get in on what the deal was with those men.


	2. A Risky Run In

Miles swung home landing into his window taking his mask off as he saw Peter sleeping on the couch in the living room with Jefferson Davis, Miles father, sitting next to him softly patting his head. “Dad, hey. Sorry about not warning you about him.” Miles smiled walking into the living room still in his Spider suit. Jefferson looked up at him.

“It’s fine Miles. Although, I would like to know why the kid has these.” Jefferson spoke up, lifting Peter’s shirt up showing multiple bruises on Peter’s body. Miles froze staring at the bruised boy.

“I-I didn’t know about those,” Miles spoke softly as Jefferson pulled him to the kitchen.

“Listen, son, I know you want to help people. But if this kid has a family, and I’m pretty sure he might, then you taking him could be considered as kidnapping.” Jefferson explained getting a look of horror on Miles' face.

“I-I couldn’t just let him be out there on his own. He was being chased by some men. I told him to come here.” Miles explained as Jefferson sighed softly before looking towards to where Peter was at before seeing he was gone. Miles ran into the living not having heard the front door open and the windows were all closed still. “K-kid? You don’t need to be scared.” Miles called out looking around as Jefferson began looking behind furniture and in cupboards.

“He couldn’t have just up and left could he?” Jefferson asked after they searched the entire house. “Maybe he woke up and got too scared and just left? Kids don’t react the same way as we do. They act on how they feel. He could have been scared and just up and ran off.” Jefferson explained as Miles groaned a little rubbing his eyes before looking at the ceiling before shouting a little. Jefferson looked up his hand on his weapon but soon moving his hand away from the gun.

“Miles, did you know he could do this?” Jefferson questioned as the father and son looked up at the ceiling seeing Peter hanging upside down staring at them.

“N-no. I just thought he was a regular child. I mean, there hasn’t been any other kid of Spider-person before me.” Miles explained as Peter yelped dropping from the ceiling getting caught by Miles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Natasha had jumped up wrapping her legs around Clint’s neck before flipping him slamming him into the ground. She smirked as her legs tightened around his neck causing Clint to tap out. Natasha smiled sliding off of him with ease before standing up looking at him. “Geeze, next time try to not kill me.” Clint laughed quietly rubbing his neck as the two left the training room.

“Clint, Natasha, we have a mission coming in from Fury,” Steve told them over the comms of the building as they nodded heading out to the mission room. When they got there, a hologram of Fury was set up on the table while the Avengers sat down.

_“It appears that H.Y.D.R.A has made an appearance the other night. Old agents Mary and Richard Parker’s son Peter Parker was targeted.”_ Fury told them as a picture of Mary and Richard appeared onto the screen. _“The other night, at the home of Peter’s current guardian, Lexus May Parker, H.Y.D.R.A operatives showed up. Killing Lexus and her boyfriend who had been spending nights there. However, Peter had escaped through his bedroom window. Then the other day we got wind of Spider-Man taking down two H.Y.D.R.A agents. Witnesses said that they saw a kid running from them before Spider-Man swooped in.”_ Fury told them as Natasha, Clint and Tony looked at each other now knowing they were right there at the time of the attack.

“What would H.Y.D.R.A want with the kid?” Steve asked as a photo of Peter popped up on the screen in front of the Avengers.

_“Same thing they wanted with you. The kid is said to have a super soldier serum in him. Other sources said that the kid is a perfect hybrid of animal-human cross DNA. We need him in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers. If H.Y.D.R.A gets to him then they could make super soldiers. And we all know how that went last time.”_ Fury said directing his comment towards Bucky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles sighed setting Peter down on the couch staring at him. “Alright kid, I think it’s time you start explaining some things,” Miles told him and Peter kept quiet scared he was in trouble.

“I-I was in trouble the other night when I got home,” Peter started looking at the ground. “S-Stupid Jason l-locked me in my room. H-he hated me. He said I was only good for getting money.” Peter told Miles quietly as Jefferson tilted his head knowing the name Jason. “H-he made me do things with men.” Peter kept going sobbing now unable to get anything else out. Miles hugged him even though Peter clearly didn’t enjoy the contact at first.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything else.” Miles whispered as Peter looked around hearing Jefferson call into the police station and saw his badge. Upon seeing that, Peter got up running out the door. “Peter!” Miles shouted and looked at Jefferson who was wide-eyed not knowing what he did to set the kid off.

Peter ran down the street getting a couple of blocks away before deciding it was safe. He would sit down catching his breath before his stomach growled loudly. Peter whined in pain from hunger as the smell of freshly baked food did not help at all. He looked over seeing a bakery and felt around his pockets forgetting he had no money. After taking a minute to look around he came to the conclusion he would have to pickpocket someone’s wallet. He didn’t like stealing from people. But how else would he get any sort of food? _“Miles, you find him yet?”_ Jefferson asked over their personal comms as Miles was swinging around in his Spider-Man suit looking around.

“No, not yet,” Miles answered before perching up on a tall building looking around scanning the streets below. “Where would I go if I was a kid on the run from a superhero?” Miles thought to himself thinking.

Peter walked down the street casually looking around for someone to pickpocket from. After scanning the area he saw a woman with dark cherry red hair and in what seemed to be street clothes. Jeans, leather jacket and a slack down t-shirt. Peter walked over as casual as he could be reaching up to swipe the wallet from her. Just as he got his fingertips onto her wallet the woman grabbed his hand. “I don’t think this belongs to you,” Natasha spoke looking down at the kid who was now trying to yank his arm away. _“Guys, I got him,”_ Natasha reported over the comms as Peter shouted as loudly as he could trying to get free. Miles looked down seeing Peter struggling to get his arm free.

“Dad, I got eyes on him. He’s on Spring Avenue. Someone seems to have grabbed him.” Miles reported before jumping down from the roof swinging down. Peter cried out as Natasha tried to drag him with her.

_“Nat! Incoming!”_ Steve reported and by the time Natasha turned around, it was too late. Spider-Man had slammed both feet into her sending her down the street forcing her to let go of Peter.

“Hey, buddy you okay?” Miles asked as Peter sniffled a little nodding hugging his arm.

“Step back from the child Spidey,” Tony ordered as he landed down in front of Miles and Peter before Natasha ran over trying to grab Peter. Miles picked Peter up before shooting a web, starting to swing away.

“Peter, I’m going to need you to hold on tight. Got it?” Miles asked as Peter nodded holding tightly onto Miles. Iron man and Falcon flew after them. Natasha, Clint, and Steve all chased on foot.

“What the hell is Spider-Man doing with that kid?” Clint asked over the comms as Tony steered right planning on cutting Miles off.

“I don’t know, but I swear to god if he hurts him, there will be hell to pay,” Tony responded as Falcon and Tony both slammed into each other crashing into a rooftop. “What the hell? Where did he go?” Tony shouted standing up looking around. Steve, Natasha, and Clint all stopped and looked up and around not seeing Miles or Peter anywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles swung into the Oscorp building through an open window scaring Harry who had been playing his game system. “Miles!? What the hell?” Harry shouted getting up from the ground as Miles took his mask off.

“No time to talk. I need you to watch this kid.” Miles told him as Peter stood behind Miles too scared to come out from behind him. Harry’s eyes widened in shock staring at the kid. “I know it’s asking a lot of you. But right now the Avengers are out there searching for him.” Miles said as he set Peter on the bed. “And as far as I know, you and your father are the only ones besides me that know how to take care of someone with Spider abilities.” Miles continued before Harry stopped him.

“Spider abilities? Miles are you saying he’s like you?” Harry asked as Harry looked towards the kid before to Miles.

“Yeah, and right now I need to go and find out what the Avengers want with him. So can you please watch him?” Miles asked practically begging him. Harry soon sighed giving in.

“Fine, but you owe me big time.” Harry agreed and Miles smiled hugging him before putting his mask back on jumping through the window going to confront the avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember, if you leave a Kudo and comment it'll make me feel accomplished and I'll write a happy ending for the Spider. If you want, just answer this question.
> 
> What did you think about the little detail of Harry and Miles father both knowing who Miles is?


	3. A Red Threat

Natasha sat down with an ice pack to her side where Spider-Man had slammed into her. “I swear, the next time I see him I’m going to taser him.” Natasha mumbled as Tony and the others sat down in the common room with drinks in their hands.

“Where could he have even gone?” Steve asked as Bucky looked at him. “It’s like he just turned invisible.” Steve mumbled before the alarm went off.

_“Sir, Spider-Man seems to be out on the balcony.”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y reported as all Avengers got up from their seats running to the balcony where they saw Spider-Man sitting on the railing of the balcony.

“Before any of you decide to attack me, the kid is safe.” Miles told them as Natasha was visibly holding herself back from attacking him. “I just came by to see why you all want him.” Miles told them as Steve walked in front of the group.

“To be honest? A secret organization that goes by H.Y.D.R.A is after him. We were ordered by SHIELD to obtain Peter and to keep him safe.” Steve answered honestly as Miles looked over at Natasha who had a visible frown on her face.

“I’m sorry about, you know, kicking you.” Miles chuckled a bit embarrassed. “I’ll bring Peter here, but there is one thing you should know about him.” Miles spoke up as the Avengers looked to him. “Well actually a few things. One; you’re going to need a lot of food for him soon. Two; he’s very skittish around people and certain words. Three; he’s starting to come into his powers.” Spider-Man told them as the others looked shocked almost.

“Listen, where is he? He needs to be here A.S.A.P!” Tony barked causing Miles to jump a little.

“He’s at a friends place. Very good security. I’ll go get him.” Miles told them before jumping off the balcony swinging away.

“What kind of powers does he mean?” Sam asked from the back as everyone looked at each other shrugging.

“But I think we should at least get the Tower ready for him.” Tony sighed before walking off to his workshop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry frowned as Miles jumped out of the window leaving him alone with the kid. “Alright, so what do you wanna do~” Harry asked soon stopping as he watched Peter jump up clinging to the ceiling. “Uh, mind coming down?” Harry asked as Peter shook his head no before crawling away on the roof. Harry let an agitated sigh out before following Peter.

“Leave me alone!” Peter screamed as he began to crawl faster. Harry soon found himself running to catch up to him.

“Come on kid! I just wanna help!” Harry shouted before sliding across the room catching Peter as he let go of the ceiling. Peter closed his eyes expecting to have gotten hurt from falling that fall up but when he opened his eyes he saw he was in a strange man’s hands. Harry froze staring up at the man.

“D-Dad,” Harry stuttered looking at him as Peter didn’t know what to do, he seemed to have been unable to get out of the man’s grip.

“Harry, why is there a kid with Miles’ powers climbing around the ceiling?” Norman questioned calmly looking down at Harry.

“Well, you see that’s kinda a long story that I even don’t know.” Harry confessed as he stood up carefully taking Peter from Norman’s arms. Before the two could continue their conversation the alarm to the building went off. Peter cried out hiding his head in Harry’s shoulder. Norman pulled up the cameras to the front entrance seeing what looked to be soldiers storming into the building.

“Get to the safe room!” Norman ordered shouting getting Harry to go wide eyed before nodding. He ran down the hallway with Peter about to get to the safe room before the door beside him blew up. Harry slammed into the wall dropping Peter.

“Get the kid!” Some of the soldiers shouted as Peter ran off. Peter managed to dodge some of the soldiers as they tried to grab him.

“He’s fast. Sir what do you want us to do with them?” A soldier asked pointing to Norman and Harry who were put on their couch with guns trained on them.

“Kill them.” The leader ordered before going to find Peter. The soldiers trained their weapons to Harry and Norman, who both seemed not too disturbed by this before Miles came crashing through the living room window firing two web balls getting all four soldiers pinned to the ground. Norman got up grabbing the weapons from the soldiers while Harry did the same.

“You two get to the safe room. I’m going to get Peter!” Miles shouted running down the hallway he knew the leader went down. Harry and Norman both went to the safe room locking themselves in watching over the monitors seeing more soldiers storm into the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles jumped over the railings tackling the leader who was just about to grab Peter. The two crashed through a stairwell door before the leader threw Miles down across the room before he quickly snatched Peter. “Stupid little brats. Thinking you could stop H.Y.D.R.A not even the great Avengers could stop us.” The leader smirked as more soldiers surrounded Miles.

_“Steve, did you hear that? Because it sounded like a challenge.”_ Tony spoke up as he and Clint crashed through the wall knocking some of the soldiers out. Miles took this opportunity to pull Peter over with the help of a web shot.

_“I did, and I would gladly accept that challenge.”_ Steve answered as the door to that floor busted open from Steve kicking a H.Y.D.R.A agent through it. Before the leader knew it all the Avengers were surrounding him while Miles, in his Spider-Man suit had Peter in his arms. The leader smirked as he pressed a button on his watch. Before anyone knew anything a wall exploded behind Miles and when they looked outside they saw Red Skull on a glider.

“I want that kid.” Red Skull growled flying in managing to snatch Peter before flying off. Miles quickly shot a web following Red Skull. Iron man, Falcon, and Vision flew after them.

“Sorry to break it to you reddy. But this is a no flying zone!” Miles shouted as he got onto Red Skull’s glider grabbing Peter back. The two began to fight before Miles looked over seeing Falcon and Vision. “Kid, is it okay if I toss you to them?” Miles shouted dodging hits from Red Skull. Peter looked over seeing how far they were from the others. “I promise you they will catch you!” Miles shouted over the wind before Peter nodded. Miles quickly attached a web parachute in case Peter wasn’t caught before Peter willingly jumped off the glider. With his hands now freed up Miles tackling Red Skull the two falling landing onto a building rooftop and the glider disappeared in the distance. Vision flew up managing to catch the falling Peter who seemed to have been laughing.

“No!” Red Skull screamed as Miles and him stood up. Tony and Falcon both landed on both sides of the Red Skull. “You, you ruined it all!” Red Skull screamed charging at Miles.

“Me? I was just saving you from paper work from the CPS.” Miles shouted jumping over the Red Skull before spinning around kicking him. Red Skull caught Miles’ foot slamming his arm on Miles’ ankle breaking it. Miles screamed in pain before Red Skull injected something into him. He then threw Miles to the ground when Falcon ran at him. He ducked and turned around slicing the wings on the back of Falcon so he couldn’t fly.

“You can chase after me Tony, or you can save your little Spider friend.” Red Skull smirked as he jumped onto the glider that was returning. Tony looked over to Miles seeing he was squirming seemingly in agonizing pain.

“Damn it!” Tony shouted rushing over to Miles picking him up. He looked over to Sam who told him to go and that he’d get back to the tower as soon as he could. Tony flew off trying to get to the tower as fast as he could. _“Brucie, you’re gonna have a patient. So get your things ready and fast. I don’t know what on earth Red Skull gave Spider-Man, but whatever it is he seems to be in pain.”_ Tony told Bruce over comms as the large window to the Avengers tower began to open. As Tony landed Bruce took Miles off of his hands rushing him to the medical bay. Tony stared over seeing Peter in Visions arms poking at the mind stone.

“Cool!” Peter giggled not having paid attention to who had just came into the room. “How does it work? Does it let you think for yourself?” Peter asked poking at it still before Tony cleared his throat. Peter turned around before his eyes went wide. “Tony Stark!?” Peter shouted as excited as he could be with everything going on.

“Peter right? Peter Parker?” Tony asked walking over and Peter went kind of silent thinking he did something wrong after finally realizing he was in the Avengers tower.

“Y-yeah.” Peter nodded answering Tony’s question on his name.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” Tony asked kneeling so he and Peter were eye level to each other.

“N-Nothing, I-I know I’m in trouble.” Peter stated quietly hugging himself as Natasha and the others walked into the room after handing the H.Y.D.R.A soldiers over to SHIELD. “I-I’m in trouble for stealing her wallet.” Peter said as Tony looked over to Natasha who walked over smiling warmly.

“Pete, you aren’t in trouble. I’m not mad at you.” Natasha comforted him as Peter looked up at her. “I was trying to get you to steal my wallet kid. We needed an easy way to find you. You’ve been very difficult to find.” Natasha informed him as Peter look a bit relieved knowing he wasn’t in trouble for trying to pickpocket but then grew worried as to why the Avengers wanted him.

_“Sir, your lady friend Pepper is on the line.”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up as Tony pulled his phone out and answered it.

“Tony! Mind explaining what the hell you were doing carrying Spider-Man’s body to the Avengers Tower?” Pepper questioned over the phone as Tony looked around for her.

“Uh, how do you know about that? Are you psychic?” Tony asked as Pepper told him to look up the daily news online paper. When he did he froze. “What the hell? How was this even taken?” Tony muttered as the others saw a photo from the ground taken of Tony carrying Spider-man in his arms titled ‘Iron Man Attacks New York's Hero.’ Bruce walked into the room seeing everyone staring at the screen.

“That’s not even the worse part. You guys need to see this.” Bruce broke up the silence as the group looked at him. He signaled them to follow leading them to the medical area. When he opened the curtains around the bed the entire stood in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there you readers. Remember, Kudos and Comments keeps the little Peter safe! Also, what do you like most about this chapter? Leave a comment about it. Or any ideas you might have.


	4. A Bad Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Kinda steered away from Peter being attacked. This is more of a friendly fluff kinda chapter.

Miles groaned softly sitting up slowly. His head was pounding and his entire body ached. He slowly slid out of the medical bed he stumbled a little but managed to keep his balance. “God, it feels like I went ten rounds with a boulder.” Miles groaned placing his hand on his head noticing he wasn’t wearing his Spider-Man mask. He immediately looked around noticing he was in some sort of medical lab or hospital room. As he kept looking around he began to remember what had occurred causing him to faint. Miles ran out of the room looking around before slamming into someone. Miles jumped up getting ready to fight thinking Red Skull had gotten him.

“Jeez, kid. Mind watching where you’re running? After all, I did save your life.” Bruce laughed getting up from the ground slowly dusting himself off.

“M-mr. Banner a.k.a the Hulk?” Miles questioned his eyes going wide with shock. “Wh-where am I? Is this the Avengers tower?” Miles asked going from the fight instinct to amazement in an instant.

“Yeah, but before you go and fanboy, we need to get you checked out. I have to make sure that poison is fully out of your system.” Bruce explained leading Miles back into the room he ran out from. “And I’m sorry about your secret identity. I need the mask off so I could get a better look at your eyes. To see if that could help determine how far gone you were.” Bruce explained as Miles sat back on the bed letting Bruce take a small blood sample.

“Uh, yeah it’s no problem. I guess it’s better the Avengers know my identity than a villain.” Miles shrugged as Bruce handed the mask back to him.

“So, what’s your name?” Bruce asked as he sat at the computer while it checked the blood sample.

“What? You guys don’t know it already?” Miles asked as Bruce smiled shaking his head.

“Well, Tony wanted to find out himself, but Steve managed to talk him out of it. We figured it’s up for you to tell us about your life.” Bruce explained while Miles nodded softly.

“Since you guys saved me I guess I can trust you.” Miles smiled lifting his legs up crossing them over each other looking at Bruce. “My name is Miles Morales. I’m only fifteen years old. I was bitten by a radioactive spider at the age of thirteen. I have been your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.” Miles told Bruce, quick and simple, except for the whole radioactive spider bite. Bruce wanted to ask more, but he could tell Miles probably wasn’t going to say anything more. The sat in a semi-uncomfortable silence for close to five minutes until the computer began to ding. Miles' head popped up trying to see what it said but couldn’t due to Bruce being in the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Common Area Of The Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Come on kid. Don’t flip out.” Tony complained as Peter jumped up to the ceiling refusing to come down. Tony was standing in the center of the room with a plate of broccoli and chicken parmesan. “It’s just broccoli and chicken kid. It’s supposed to be healthy for you.” Tony told him as Peter stuck his tongue out at him. Tony let a soft growl out setting the plate down mumbling. “Oh no Fury, I don’t need the others to help with this kid. Please send them on a mission.”

_“Sir, your ladyfriend Pepper is coming up the elevator,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y reported and Tony looked over in a state of shock and horror knowing she might leave seeing the tower in the state it was in now.

“Tony, I told you a hundred times already. There are papers you need to sign!” Pepper called out not looking up as she walked out of the elevator. She immediately stopped as she stepped on clothing. She looked at the floor spotting the shirt she stepped on.

“Uh, Pepper, before you freak out and leave, I promise to sign all of the papers you have. If you help me.” Tony spoke as if he was stepping on glass. Pepper’s eyes deadpanned expression crossing her arms.

“Tony… I already told you I was on top of the Spider-Man incident.” Pepper told him as she handed him the stack of papers in her hands.

“Yeah, that’s not exactly the help I need,” Tony admitted as he pointed up to the ceiling. Pepper looked up expecting to see a hole in the ceiling but shouted in shock from seeing a ten-year-old kid on the ceiling. “Yeah, it’s a long story, but that’s Peter and something happened with his family. Long story short? He doesn’t have anywhere to go and he’s growing into some powers. And Fury said he’d either stay here or on the helicarrier. So I figured why chance having the kid put in some dreary metal cold room when he can just have a nice cozy room here? Plus this is the safest place for him.” Tony explained as Pepper looked back and forth between Peter and Tony. “But I made him some food,” Tony continued pointing over to the plate on the table. “And he just kinda flipped out seeing the broccoli.” Tony finished with a deep inhale of breath. Pepper continued to look at both of them for a few seconds longer.

“Peter!” Pepper ordered her voice strangely authoritative for someone who was just shocked less than a minute ago. “Get off of the ceiling and eat your lunch.” She ordered and Peter frowned jumping down from the ceiling stomping over to his plate clearly unhappy about this. “And make sure to eat it all.” Pepper chimed in and Peter whined out but didn’t dare to talk back. Even though he had just met her, Pepper scared him more than the men trying to take him.

“Thank you!” Tony praised silently resting his head on Pepper’s shoulder. “I swear, I don’t ever remember being this much trouble for my parents at that age,” Tony muttered and Pepper rolled her eyes kissing his cheek. Tony sighed softly as the two looked at Peter as he ate. “His story is really sad. After looking a bit more into his life. I found that his parents died in a car crash. He was then sent to his aunt Lexus who used him to get money. She and her boyfriend both. Multiple reports of abuse and neglect. The only reason he was allowed to stay with them is that all the foster homes were filled. He was saved from the lions but then got sent back into the den.” Tony explained quietly while Pepper looked at Peter a tear running from her eyes.

“That’s just horrible. Isn’t there something we can do?” Pepper asked hugging Tony’s side. That’s when Tony got an idea. Stupid idea and maybe the worse idea he ever got.

**“We could adopt him.”** The two both said at the same time. They both looked at each other in shock.

“Tony, are you sure?” Pepper asked getting a look from Tony that she knew was the same question back to her.

“I mean, I know it won’t be as easy as it would be raising a kid of our own. But I don’t want this kid growing up resenting the world. I want him knowing that someone cares about him.” Tony smiled as Pepper chuckled placing her hands on his cheeks kissing him on the lips.

“You Tony Stark are a precious loving person.” Pepper smiled before the two heard a laugh from behind them.

“Tony, we have kids present.” Bruce laughed covering Miles’ eyes as Peter shot up from the seat running over hugging Miles but ended up knocking him down since Miles was still a bit weak from the poison.

“Hey, Peter. You feeling okay?” Miles asked smiling as Peter nodded happily as Pepper cleared her throat.

“Peter, finish your lunch then you can play,” Pepper told him as Peter ran back over to his plate. Miles chuckled getting up from the ground dusting himself off.

“I can’t hang actually. I need to get home. I promise to come by later Peter!” Miles told him giving Peter one last hug before slipping on his Spider-Man mask seconds prior to jumping off the balcony swinging away. After eating Peter put his plate in the sink running off to explore.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y make sure to lock the exits and lock the rooms except for his. And alert me if he gets hurt.” Tony said getting a ‘Yes sir’ from the AI as he signed the last of the papers Pepper brought him.

“Alright, I will go get these filed. And I will start working on the adoption papers.” Pepper told him. The two kissed before she had gone to the elevator leaving. Tony looked around sitting in silence enjoying it until the elevator bell rang and Bruce walked over to him.

“So, you and Pepper are really going through with this?” Bruce asked and Tony nodded taking a sip of his drink. Peter ran out of the hallway jumping over the couch giggling before running back down the hallway. “Geez, what did you give that kid?” Bruce laughed as the two looked at the hallway where Peter ran down.

“Nothing, I think that’s just natural energy.” Tony shivered knowing it was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On The Helicarrier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Vision, Sam, and Bucky walked over to Fury who was watching Red Skull be escorted to a cell. “Nice work out there you seven.” Fury told them as he could see a look of discomfort on Steve’s face. “Something biting at you Captain?” Fury asked.

“Yeah, Red Skull. He didn’t put up a fight. Once we got past all the goons and H.Y.D.R.A agents, he just surrendered.” Steve told him as he saw Red Skull smirking at them. “Something just isn’t sitting right with me. He had a perfect moment to escape before we got to him. But he was just waiting for us.”

“Well, let’s not dwell on it. We got him. And if he does have a plan we will be ready for it.” Clint told Steve patting his shoulder.

“We should probably get back to the tower. Check to see if Tony lost his marbles yet.” Natasha smirked as the seven walked away heading back to the tower. When they got back they saw Tony and Bruce sitting on the couch with broken plates and cups while Peter was running around giggling.

“Well, Natasha since you’re the one who wanted to come back, you can handle the energy child.” Clint laughed as Natasha glared at him. Peter ran past the seven and down the hallway before Natasha stood at the opening of it.

“Peter!” Natasha shouted causing Peter to freeze looking down the hallway to her. “Get back down here right now.” She demanded and Peter hung his head down walking over. When he got to her she knelt down to be eye level with him.

“Did you break those plates?” Steve questioned seeing the kid nodded his head. “Say sorry to Tony and then sit in the corner for a time-out,” Steve told him and Peter walked over to Tony.

“Sorry, Mr. Tony. I didn’t mean to break your plates.” Peter apologized before going over to the corner facing the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I know it's kind of sudden of Pepper and Tony deciding to adopt Peter, but I'm not good with writing a slowed down chapter. And if you don't like how I'm taking a slight turn down to a more family-friendly fluff fanfic then I'm sorry. But it's the direction I wanna go with this. Leave a comment on if there's something to fix. And please don't comment saying you hate how I write a character or something. Keep it to yourself if you don't like how the characters are acting. And yes, I purposely didn't show the part of the Avengers taking down Red Skull because I have something planned. Next few chapters will mainly be about the adoption and living situation of Peter.
> 
> Remember, leaving a Kudo means you're saving Peter from a sad ending!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and Kudo if you enjoyed this. If there are some comments and kudos left I will be a happy writer and I will write a happy ending for Peter!


End file.
